The Story Of Alison Mellark
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: " I have to find him. Not because of curiosity or anything. He is the reason my mom is crying at night.He is my dad. I need to know what happened to make my mom leave. " katniss leaves peeta and finds out she is pregnant with his baby. 13 years later, alison mellark wants answers." ROMANCE AND DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Ok so like I am so totally cheating. I told myself I was going to update take me home but then I w as like I feel like writing a new Katniss and peeta story! So her it is also shout out to my new writer friend peeta mellark lover123. Yes that's PEETAMELLARKLOVER123 please read her stories I think they are amazing! also fanfic has some glitch don't know why?Song of chapter:

Words by skylark grey

So many questions

But I'm talking to myself

I know that you can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words I never said.

And as I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

Katniss pov

It's been 11 years since I left peeta.

Flashback

"Peeta! I'm home!" I yell. Silence. I fear the most. That peeta left, or that the capitol has him. "PEETA!" I yell louder. I head to our room upstairs. I slowly creak open the door and see delly and peeta. They're kissing. I freeze in horror. He said he loved me, he said I was the only one. We were engaged. What does the mean now? He looks up and sees me. He stares for a little then whispers "Katniss-""NO! I scream, "Don't try to explain. I'm done with you. I can't-"my voice falters. I throw the ring at him and storm out the door. "KATNISS!" he yells after me. I storm out of the house and run to the train station. As I run, tears stream down my cheek and I can feel my face wrinkle up. I can't believe that peeta is gone. That he doesn't love me, he wanted someone else. Even after the rebellion. He wanted someone else. What was all that for? All of the useless midnight always. I buy a ticket and head to district 2 with Johanna and gale.

A few hours later

Sleeping on the train is so horrible. The nightmares come and I don't have peeta to hold me. He isn't there and I can't stand it. I need him to kiss me and hold me and make the nightmares go way. But they come back as always and I scream in my sleep. I wake up panting. Then my stomach stirs. I run for the bathroom. I puke over the toilet. I finally stop puking and skit down on the bathroom floor. What is wrong with me? A nagging thought appears in my mind. What if I am pregnant with peeta's baby? I pack my clothes as the train pulls into the station in district tow. I gather my stuff and walk to Johanna's house.

I ring the door bell. It echoes through the house as I hear Johanna yell, "I GOT IT GALE!" she opens the door in a t-shirt and jeans. "Hey brainless, where's lover boy?" She asks. I look at her with teary eyes. She gives me a sympathetic look. "Oh god, what did you do brainless?" she lets me inside. As soon as drop my bags she yells "GALE YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE I NEED GIRL TIME WITH KATNISS." I hear his heavy footsteps as he walks past us and say "hey catnip, bye catnip." Then walks out the door. As soon as he walks out the door, I collapse in Johanna's arms and start crying. She soothes me as she pats my hair trying to calm me. As soon as I calm down. She asks me," what happened?" "I saw peeta with delly, and he cheated I think. So I ran way. And I also need your help." I whisper to her. She nods. "Do you want me to kill him?" she asks. 'I still have my axe." She grins. "No I just need to go to the pharmacy." I tell her. She takes me to the pharmacy and I buy 10 pregnancy tests. When we get home I got to the bathroom and take the tests. And my worst nightmare comes alive. I walk out of the bathroom after disposing of the tests. "So?" Johanna asks. "I'm pregnant. " I tell her. "And I know peeta is the father." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I basically disappeared on you guys! I have had so much on my plate but now I'm back! I will be updating all of my stories today, since I have a lot to make up!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Holding onto heaven- foxes**

**All these years,**

**I've been chasing down the answers, **

**I was here, always chasing down your shadows,**

**But I need you tonight,**

**Cause I'm holding onto heaven **

**Lights fade but I won't let them**

**Cause I'm holding onto heaven**

**When I breathe its only you.**

**ALISON POV**

The sunlight filters in from my window and stretches over the wooden floors in my room. The brightness wakes me up. Thoughts filter into my head as I realize today is my birthday. I look at the suitcases packed near my bedroom door. I almost forgot, today mom, me, uncle gale and aunt Jo are going to 12. Grandma and Aunt Prim and Uncle Haymitch invited us over. I haven't seen any of them in at least 4 years. Excitement runs through my veins as I jump up out of the bed, quickly brush my brown hair and change out of my pajamas into suitable clothes. Suddenly, my mom bursts into my room. "Ali- oh , You're ready. Well grab your bags; Uncle Gale and Aunt Jo are in the living room." She smiles at me and smile back. "Alright mom." I say as I grab my suitcase and lug it down the creaky stairs of our small house. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, Uncle Gale attacks me in a hug. "Who is my little birthday girl today?" he yells as he lifts me up. I giggle. I always loved Uncle Gale, he was my second dad, considering my real dad died in the rebellion, or so my mom says. "He was a good man. He put others before himself always." My told me once, whenever she speaks of him she cries. "Happy Birthday, little Mockingjay!" Aunt Jo tells me. I smile. "Alright, we better get going the train leaves in a little." My mom reminds everyone. We all head out the door and to the train station.

**KATNISS POV**

We all loaded onto the train and to our rooms, everyone already was asleep but I sat in the lounge car and looked at all the districts past. My head filled up with worrisome thoughts about Peeta finding out about Alison. He'd be angry I kept her away from him all this time. "I love this!" I hear Peeta's voice echo thought the car. I turn around quickly, panicking that he was here. But all I find is a TV with one of his cooking show on. He's been famous recently for his new cooking and baking shows. I try to avoid watching them but I can't. I miss him terribly. I want to never admit defeat, to never remember him or think about him ever. But that's all I can think about when I look at Alison. Him. She has so many of his traits. She looks so much like me but she acts so much like him. Selfless, kind, and charming. I still have pictures of him and the memories. They come back every night. The flashbacks are even worse without him here. I walk back slowly to my room but in my head all I can hear is his voice.

**ALISON POV**

The next day we get off the train and arrive in district 12. As soon as we step of the platform we see Auntie Prim, Grandma, and Uncle Haymitch. I run to Auntie Prim that attacks me in a bear hug. "I missed you so much! My little niece is finally the big 8!" she says as she consumes me with her arms. So does grandma when she hugs me. Uncle Haymitch lifts me up. "Look at you little charmer. Finally ready to help me raise those geese? "He jokes. I just scowl at him. "Still so much like your mother I see." He says as he puts me down. Everyone else hugs and exchanges Hellos. We cruise slowly thought town to Aunties and Grandma's house. The town has changed so much since I was here when I was 6. We pass by a bakery with beautiful cakes in the window called Mellark's Bakery. I tug on my mom's sleeve. She looks down at me as the whole group stops. "Mom I wanna go in there." I point to the bakery. Her eyes widen when she reads the sign. "No Alison, I'm not letting you go in that shop." She tells me sternly. "But mom it's just a-" she cuts me off, "No buts Alison, you-" Uncle Haymitch stops her, "Katniss you stay out here, the rest of us will walk in with the little kiddie and get her a cupcake or something. It is her birthday." He tells her. "I don't want her going in there." My mom tells him with a fierce look in her eyes. "It's ok; we will only take her I there for a second ok?" Auntie prim asks my mom. She finally concedes as the rest of us walk into the bakery. As soon as we walk into the bakery, the smell of bread and sugar fills my nose. Auntie Jo holds my hand and guides me to the counter. "Pick whatever you want, we will buy it. Your mom is just being stupid." She tells me. I nod as I pick out 2 cupcakes I want and a cookie. A man with blond hair and blue eyes walks up to the counter. Oh wait, that's Peeta Mellark, my mom watched his shows all the time. "Welcome to, Oh Johanna what are you doing in twelve?" he asks Auntie Jo. I pop up firm under the counter and before she answer ask, "You know my auntie?" He smiles, "who is this little one? What your name?" he asks me." I'm Alison. I know you. My mom watches your shows." I tell him. "Oh really? Who's your mommy?" he asks me. "My mom is Kat-" Auntie Jo interrupts me. "Me! Uhh yeah this is my little rascal. I love your shows. You're doing good bread boy." She smiles proudly as she holds me close to her side. "You're not-" I am quickly covered by Auntie's hand. "Alison tell the man what you want and let's go. She scolds me. "I want 2 of those cupcakes and I cookie." As I point to what I want. He nods and picks out what i want and adds something in there. "What are those?" I ask him. "Chesse buns trust me I think you'll like them." He smiles at me. I smile back. He's really nice. Before we leave he turns to Grandma and Prim, "Not to be rude or anything, but have you hear from katniss?" he asks them. They shake their heads. He smiles glumly at them. "Thank you, anyways, I feel bad to bother you." He apologizes. "No its fine." My aunt tells him and smiles. Then we leave.

**Thank you everyone for sticking around for this story! BTW katniss is 25 because she had Alison at 17. If you have any others questions pm me please! **

**Review **

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE I LOVE FEEDBACK!**

**TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize that it's not really long but i haven't been updating so i'm trying to update each one of my stories. Thank you for the overwhelming support guys!**

Song chapter: Long &amp; Lost by Florence and the Machine

Is it too late to come on home?

All those bridges, now old stone.

Is it too late to come on home?

Can the city forgive? I hear its sad song.

Chapter 3

KATNISS POV

Haymitch and Johanna come out the shop with Alison.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Peeta didn't catch anything similar about Alison. "Alright, Katniss, I will watch the kiddie today, you guys have fun with the rest of the family." Haymitch tells us. "Are you sure, you don't have to." I tell him. He just nods and waves us off as he carries the hyper 8 year old away.

Me and Jo, decided to host a party, inviting everyone from town, except Peeta of course. We set up he drinks and snacks in the living room and bring out the alcohol.

"Brainless, thank god you got the good liquor!" Johanna cheers taking a big sip. "You better keep up with her at that rate." I chuckle, and nod to Gale. "I'll try." He says as he runs after her. My mother and prim are setting up music. I run up and hug prim. "I missed you little duck!" I yell as I ruffle her hair. She squeals and tries to escape my grip.

"Katniss! I just did my hair! And Rory is coming over!" She fusses. "Oh, Rory?" I tease her. "Mom! Katniss won't leave me alone." Prim mockingly yells. She just rolls her eyes and walks off. 9pm rolls around and people start arriving. "Since we all are legal, let's start this party!" Jo yells and picks up a bottle with Gale quickly trying to pry it from her hands. Everyone laughs and picks up their glasses in a cheer.

The music is booming and people are dancing everywhere. The smell of beer looms in the air and I smile while taking another sip. Then HE arrives. Standing only a few feet away, HE is here. My breath hitches in my throat and tears form in my eyes quickly. My feet are frozen. I can't move or anything. My heart beats faster. When I finally realize, he sees me run upstairs. He runs after me. I'm scared as I storm into my room and hide. I don't want to see him

People day hiding from your problems, never helps but that was what I was trying to avoid. HIM. The door quietly opens and his footsteps near the bed. He rips the covers off of me and I scatter to escape him. The tears roll faster. "Katniss, please don't be scared of me, I just wanted talk." He pleads. "No." I mutter softly. "Katniss please." He begs. I can see the pain in his deep blue eyes. The ones that drew me to him. "Just, please Peeta, I can't. I-" I stutter to form words. My flight or fight instinct kicks in. I run past him, and push people out of the way in the party. I don't know if he's following but I run. All the way to the meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter for Alison mellark is here!**

**Song chapter: Conductor by Florence and the machine (Can only be found on YouTube. It's one of those special target songs from their recent album.) **

**She weeps just like a willow**

**She's playing for you**

**She's fragile and she's ferocious**

**As the current flows through**

**She's a conductor caught in slow motion**

**The orchestra plays loud**

**Over and over, the same motion**

**This work is never done**

**KATNISS POV**

The air was cold around me as I walked toward the meadow. I rubbed my arms with my hands up and down trying to reach some warmth. I reached the border where the fence used to be and walked into the woods. Within a few minutes I reached the meadow. I sat and watched the pond flow back and forth with the fluid reflection of the moon.

Suddenly I heard twigs and leaves being moved from behind me. I turned and quickly hid behind a bush. I saw Peeta step out from where the noise was coming from while his eyes were scanning the field. He plopped on the ground near the pond with a sigh of defeat. He was looking for me, I could tell. I watched him for a moment smiling, as he nervously shook his hair from his eyes.

As much I couldn't admit, I missed him. My thoughts wandered off and my grip on the bush slipped and I fell out of my hiding spot. His eyes immediately found me and I panicked. I tried to run but I couldn't move. I laid frozen in shock. He ran over to me and helped me up. "Katniss are you okay?" he asked softly. My cheeks burned so much red I could feel them burning up. I just nodded as he helped me over to where he was sitting.

"I…Um…I." I stuttered trying to form a word. "Katniss, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry if I scared you or if you don't want to see me. It's fine." He gave me a sad smile and I could see the pain in his blue eyes. I had seen that look before and I knew it meant he was being sincere. I knew it meant he still loved me. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked softly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"That day, when you left me, it was the worst day of my life. I hated that it had to end like that, with some stupid misunderstanding. I just want to clear up that Delly kissed me and I didn't want her to kiss me. I get you probably won't even want me anymore but I have to clear it up. I love you Katniss, no matter what. I can deal with you being with another guy or something, As long as you're happy. That's all I needed you to know. Your happiness is the only thing I ever want; it's what will keep me alive." He looked at me with hope, love and grief in his eyes. I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and stuttered out an answer, "Peeta, I don't deserve you. I hate the fact I left you and I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I thought it would be better if we were apart. I was wrong and I'm sorry." He looked at me and took my hands in his.

"Then come back to me. I don't ask for much, all I want is you, Katniss please, I'm begging you." He pleaded. I threw my arms around his neck as he held me and we cried.

"I will Peeta. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I told him over and over. Then his lips met mine and it was perfect. It felt like coming home. It felt familiar. I caressed his head in my hands. "I missed this." I whispered. He smiled, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Do you think we can go back to the party? It's kind of cold." He chuckled and I nodded and smiled back at him. My smile faded quickly as we got closer to the party. I hadn't told him about Alison. I hadn't told him we had a daughter.

**So guys as the chapter ends I have a question, do you guys actually listen to the songs I put for chapters. I just wanted to know because if you guys don't like them I'll stop putting them. Leave a response in the reviews!**

**Also Jk there is more to this chapter. :)**

"YOU DID WHAT BRAINLESS?" Johanna screamed at me after the party had ended and we were in my room. "I forgot to tell him about Alison." I whispered looking down at the floor. "I'm not mad about Peeta; I'm upset that you haven't told him. That little girl is the only thing that should matter and the fact that you're keeping her from her dad is even worse!" she screamed. "Shh! You're going to wake people up." I whispered yelled at her. She calmed down and sat next to me on the bed. She looked at me sadly.

"I know you're scared he might freak out but honestly, he'll love her. Or I'm going to bash his head open." She told me as she petted my hair. "I just want you to tell him soon enough, you can't keep this forever." She adds. "Well, we're going to lunch tomorrow, maybe I can tell him or can I wait until after the fourth date?" she asked promisingly.

"Why not? Its fine, I get you don't want him to know because of everything that's happened so I'll give you 3 dates, if you can't tell him then I will." I nodded. She turned off the lamp and I curled up in bed thinking of Peeta. I remembered Christmas and Halloween in Victor's Village when we lived together. I remember the smell of bread when I woke up and his smile every morning. I missed that. With my thoughts running around my head I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned restlessly. I paced around the house checking on Alison as she slept. Without thinking, I was outside and I was on his door step.

I knocked softly and the door opened immediately. He stood there holding a mug of tea in his robe and pajamas. "Katniss, you couldn't sleep?" he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. I nodded he invited me in.

** Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
